1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclonic cleaner incorporating a cyclonic separating apparatus to separate dust and foreign matter from air using centrifugal force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is a device that suctions air using suction force of a blowing unit and separates dust and foreign matter from the suctioned air using a filter to clean the room.
Recently, cyclonic cleaners have been developed which incorporate a cyclonic separating apparatus that generates helical flow from suctioned air, separates dust and foreign matter from the suctioned air using centrifugal force of the helical flow, and easily removes the separated dust and foreign matter, instead of using a filter to separate dust and foreign matter from air.
One example of a cyclonic cleaner is disclosed in WO 02/067755 A1, which describes a cyclonic cleaner comprising a plurality of cyclone chambers, to generate helical flow, arranged in parallel with one another to separate dust and foreign matter from suctioned air using the cyclone principle.
In the conventional cyclonic cleaner, however, the cyclone chambers disposed in the cyclonic cleaner have the same size and shape, and the cyclone chambers communicate with one another. As a result, noise generated in the respective cyclone chambers overlaps, and therefore, great flow noise is generated. In other words, noise frequency of a specific bandwidth generated in the respective cyclone chambers harmonizes, i.e., noise overlaps. Consequently, the noise is very large.
Furthermore, the conventional cyclone cleaner does not have a structure that air is effectively guided to the respective cyclone chambers. As a result, helical flow is not smoothly generated, and therefore, dust and foreign matter are not effectively separated from air in the respective cyclone chambers.